gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ruiner 2000
|related = Ruiner Weaponized Tampa |makeyear = 1967 (Plate holder) |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = COLOR SET 1 |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelname = ruiner2 |handlingname = RUINER2 |textlabelname = RUINER2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Imponte Ruiner 2000 is a modified variant of the Ruiner, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Ruiner 2000 is heavily based on the from the TV series . The vehicle, being a variant of the Ruiner, retains the overall design. However, it gains a new front end with a slightly pronounced nose, with a small screen with moving red dots when the car's engine is on. The headlights are now hidden in the car and acts as pop-up headlights, which reveals that those are the same as the ones seen on the Ruiner. Its hood now sports a long intake placed on the left side of the vehicle. The roof is permanently solid, equipped with a small hatch. The rear end now gains new LED taillights, as well as new rims. Contrary to the Ruiner's traditional dashboard, the Ruiner 2000 gains two digital screens that display the speed and the revolutions per minute, alongside numerous buttons. The car only spawns in a metallic black color by default, although like the standard variant, the car's primary and secondary colors can be changed at Los Santos Customs. The Ruiner 2000 is armed with machine guns and rocket launchers, as well as a parachute and a mechanism that allows it to jump over obstacles. Both the machine guns and the rocket launchers are located on the lower vents of the front bumper, with dual guns and four rockets per side. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle improves the performance of the regular Ruiner with increased acceleration and top speed. The vehicle can fire machine gun and rockets, therefore being a large threat to other road users. It can also deploy a parachute and jump over other vehicles. The homing missiles fired from the Ruiner 2000 track targets extremely well, even better than missiles fired from any other attack vehicles or the Homing Launcher, making them nearly impossible to avoid. However, as a result of a gameplay balance, said launchers will have a limited capacity of eight rockets when purchased in free-roam, as well as shorter range. As for the mechanism for jump (power hop), it is represented as a yellow bar below the Radar (much like the protagonist' Special Ability, the Lectro/Vindicator KERS feature or the Rocket Voltic's rocket boost) and when used, fumes will come from underside the vehicle and can jump for more or less four metres . After that, the mechanism takes a few seconds to reload. GTA Online Overview Ruiner 2000= V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = |rsc_image = Ruiner2000-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Machine Guns= |-| Rocket Launchers= Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *TBA Image Gallery Ruiner2000-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Ruiner 2000 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Ruiner2000-GTAV-Jumping.jpg|The Ruiner 2000 with its jumping mechanism active. Ruiner2000-GTAO-ParachuteDeployed.png|The Ruiner 2000 with its parachute deployed. Ruiner3-GTAO-front.png|A wrecked variant of the Ruiner 2000, only used as a wreckage prop during the mission Breakdown Recovery, in similar manner to the Policew. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Ruiner 2000 appears in the eighth Special Vehicle Work mission, Arms Embargo, where it is used to get rid off the US Army's arms cache. This version has unlimited rockets. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $5,745,600 or $4,320,000 (SecuroServ trade price). *One will spawn during the VIP Work of Fully Loaded. Trivia General *The number "2000" in the Ruiner 2000's name is a direct reference to the car it is based on, being the Knight Industries Two Thousand (KITT). *The model used for the 2000 variant is different from the normal Ruiner in that it has working pop-up headlights, a smoothened rear-bumper, a unique hood scoop and different break and taillights. **The headlights on the Ruiner 2000 activate much quicker than regular pop-up headlights, opening and closing at half the speed when compared to vehicles such as the Tropos Rallye or Torero. *The Ruiner 2000 is by far the second most expensive land vehicle in the GTA Universe, surpassing the X80 Proto by more than double at its standard price, but being beaten by the Z-Type in single player. Since the Z-Type is much cheaper in GTA Online than it is in single player, it is the most expensive land vehicle in GTA Online. *Unlike many weaponized vehicles, the Ruiner 2000 has a limited capacity of eight rockets. Returning the car to the vehicle warehouse will restock the rockets. The machine guns, however, still have unlimited ammo. **If the vehicle was teleported next to a player (by going into joblist or heists), the rockets will reappear but still have limited capacity. For example, 2 rockets that are fired leaves 6 available. The rockets will replenished back to 8 if the vehicle is being teleported, but can only fire 6 rockets. *If the player restricts access to the vehicle, players attempting to enter the Ruiner 2000 will be electrocuted as if they were shot with the Stun Gun, causing them to fall on the ground. **The vehicle's offensive capability can be compared to the Q-Branch series of cars, that Agent 007 often uses during car chases. Most notably Bond's BMW 750iL from Tomorrow Never Dies, which also featured an electrical defense system. *The vertical jumping ability of the Ruiner 2000 pays homage to Knight Rider's KITT, as in the TV show, KITT could perform a "turbo boost" which allowed it to easily pass obstacles by jumping over them. *Although there is a wrecked version of the Ruiner 2000 in the mission Breakdown Recovery, the rear end and the rims are the same as those seen on the Ruiner. *There was a glitch where the front-left brake disc would clip through the rim of the car when turning left. This was fixed in the 1.38 update. *Like the Rocket Voltic, this vehicle can allow prostitutes to be picked up in it. *The Ruiner 2000 cannot be used in contact missions. Navigation }} pl:Ruiner 2000 ru:Ruiner 2000 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with hidden headlamps